Final Smash
A Final Smash (formerly called a Super Smash or Brawl Move by fans) is a special attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Final Smashes are incredibly powerful in comparison to most other attacks, leave the user invincible for the move's duration, and, if properly executed, usually have the capacity to at least one opponent. Final Smashes performed correctly will give you a great advantage, and may help you catch up to others in the game, or vice versa. To perform a Final Smash, a player must either destroy a [[Smash Ball] or acquire a "Pity Final Smash". Upon the destruction of the Smash Ball, the character will be engulfed in a multi-colored aura. If you take too much damage, the Smash Ball will fly out of your character, giving your opponents another opportunity to gain a Final Smash. To perform a Final Smash, you simply press the special move button. Multiple Smash Balls can't appear in a match at the same time but can reappear after the Final Smash is finished. A Pity Final Smash occurs when a player is KO'd and is 5 points behind compared to the current leader (thereby allowing the player in 2nd place to earn one, provided the gap is large enough.) This player respawns with the ability to perform a Final Smash. This Final Smash cannot be dropped by the player. Pity Final Smashes can be disabled only by turning Final Smashes off completely. Setting their frequency to 'None' alone will not be enough. It was revealed in an interview with Nintendo's president, Satoru Iwata, that Masahiro Sakurai had intended for Final Smashes to be included in the original Super Smash Bros., and claims that he has proof, in that there were recorded voices for when characters used their Final Smash. The idea, however, was held off until Brawl. Types While Final Smashes tend to be unique among characters, there are certain categories they can be sorted into. *'Directional' - These Final Smashes launch an attack in a single direction. Depending on the Final Smash, the direction can be controlled, while others are fixed. This kind of Final Smash has a blind spot, usually behind the attacker, where targets can hide. *'Focused' - These Final Smashes affect nearby opponents in any direction. Targets can avoid the move by getting out of range, so they're most effective in smaller stages. *'Trapping' - These Final Smashes attack a certain area, grab anyone inside said area (or just a single character), and lay down an inescapable beating. They generally have a small initial range, and will fail if there are no targets caught. *'Stage-Wide' - These Final Smashes affect the whole stage, leaving no hiding spots. However, they may be less effective on larger stages. *'Transformation' - These Final Smashes only affect the user, who can then rampage around and cause damage. Some transformations buff up the character's existing moveset while others use a different set of controls. List Notes External links *[http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/howto/basic/basic02.html What is a Final Smash?] at Smash Bros. Dojo *Smash Bros. DOJO!! - The Battle for the Smash Ball *Video of all English Final Smashes Category:Game Controls Category:Final Smashes Category:Special Attacks Category:Super Smash Bros. attacks